Insanity - Songfic
by Mijaokikuhonda
Summary: A veces la locura puede invadirte, a veces la depresión llega al limite de lo insano. Honda Kiku en su epoca de aislamiento tenia temor a muchas cosas de las que pueden imaginarse y la mayor de ellas es él mismo. ( Fail summary lo escribi estanto un poco deprimida y escuchando la canción de insanity xD pero espero les guste este fanfic es de Kiku x Kuro (japon2p))


-con un arma en mano mirandola fijamente sintiendo el frio que esta enmanaba, quien diria que un objeto tan pequeño podria quitarle la vida a una persona con solo oprimir el gatillo, el japones mantenia el arma negra en manos porque esaba en ese lugar tan oscuro? porque no podia ver nada solo aquel objeto en su mano como si en algun momento la locura fuese a explotar, pero no se movia se mantenia quieto con los ojos casi cerrados a punto de dormir, el arma estaba frente a su nariz, siendo el objetivo de su mirada fria y distante

A pesar de todo...a pesar de la situación y pensamientos vacios solo habia una cosa rondando en su mente-

_**...Insanity…..**_

_****_  
-Es entonces cuando se sabe que ya nada tiene sentido, porque hacer todo lo que se hace?, es una locura es una obsesión vacia el seguir no es así?, quien le importa si estas vivo o muerto?...siendo un pais tan aislado le sorprenderia que alguien pudiese pensar en el alguna vez-

_"nada tiene sentido  
ni el comienzo ni el fin  
que importa si aparecio  
mi pobre alma  
alguien se acuerda de mi  
alguien me recuerda?  
pronto voy a enloquecer  
y ya no hay nada "_

-El japones se levanta de su lugar camina por entre la oscuridad cuando escucha una voz a la que deberia temer..pero no hace nada más que escuchar..que estar en silencio y en un tipo de estado de shock-

**-Hola?  
**  
-musito el japones a lo que esa voz contraria le respondio de la misma manera, y su voz sonaba un poco escalofriante y penetrante al alma-

**-Hola...  
**  
-el asiatico sabia que no estaba solo...no, quiza ya era producto de la soledad que vivia, que sentia, estaba casi seguro de verse frente a él mismo..como era posible?, era él...pero...sus ropas eran oscuras...sus ropas tenian manchas de sangre de quien?...de él mismo?-

-**Acaso nos hemos visto antes?...**-la voz del japones volvio a hablar con un poco de temor, mas toda la habitación se ilumino mostrando la soledad en la que realmente habitaba, estaba seguro de oir una voz ajena..una mala broma?, no era gracioso...y menos si el japones tenia un arma cargada en la mano-

_" hola_ _  
le dig mi mismo  
acaso tu y yo antes nos vimos  
hasta lueg ti mismo yay ya ya no queda nada de nada"_

-Pasarón unos pocos dias aquella presencia no volvio a aparecer, aquel espiritu de oscuridad no volvio a hacerse presente, no dejaba de pensar en aquel hombre de ropas negras y manchas de sangre de quien sabe que persona...no importa..., no es verdad? proque preocuparse por algo tan trivial?...sin embargo sigue sosteniendo el arma como si fuese a salvarle la vida de alguna manera contra lo desconocido-

**...  
**  
-la oscuridad de la noche vuelve a aparecer y a cubrir la habitación donde el peli negro se encuentra comenzando a correr, emitiendo un jadeo constante, si expresión mostraba miedo..por primera vez mostraba miedo a algo, mientras corria cayo al suelo-

**-...quien eres?!**

pregunto mirando alrededor mientras el manto oscuro lo volvia a cubrir lentamente, no sabia si era el mismo ser de la ultima vez, no podia estar seguro pero lo sentia era él era...no no sabia quien era pero aquella persona que penetraba una y otra vez su alma,queria huir...pero a donde? no hay a donde correr...porque molestarte?...la herida del abandono y la soledad jamas sanara-

_"Insanity, no te paro de pensar  
psychopathy de nada me preocupare  
insanity , no termina la ilucion  
captivity donde no se puede huir_

Insanity, no te paro de pensar  
psychopathy de nada me preocupare  
insanity , no termina la ilucion  
captivity al igual que el dolor pesa"

-esta vez el japonés ni siquiera se molesto en levantar el rostro solo sintiendo el frio que se sento a cerca- **... **-una mano, podía sentir una mano en su mentón… que importa?, porque esforzarse en seguir luchando?...no hay nada ya por lo que luchar ...de todas formas el ya hace tiempo ni siquiera se sentia vivo, ya no existe...verdad?...es decir...quien alguna vez lo ah buscado a él como Honda Kiku y no "Japón"-

_"llegue a la conclusion que eso desaparecio siento que partes de mi ya no existen ya se apodero de mi lo oscuro habita en mi pronto voy a enloquecer y ya no hay nada"_

__

-aquella mano levanta cruel y lentamente su rostro, haciendo que aquellos indefensos ojos marrones se cruzaran con unos exactamente iguales a los suyos pero de un color vivo...un color rojo,brillante y vivo que mostraba crueldad..era la muerte que habia venido por él esta vez?... sin embargo aquel ser simplemente lo observaba con una sonrisa sin decir nada, el japones temblaba a pesar de todo..el otro podia sentirlo...el miedo a caer...el miedo a nunca mas volver a ver la luz del dia-

**-quien es usted?...**

-el ser sin soltarlo acaricio lentamente su piel y se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos devolviendole la pregunta "quien es usted?", a aquello el asiatico dejo de temblar...porque pensaba en mucho más de lo que debiese pensar..quien era él?, que es lo que realmente debia seguir haciendo...no habia motivos...pero...quien era esa persona frente a él? porque respondio su pregunta con otra pregunta...y porque aquella pregunta lo hizo pensar en si mismo...acaso...acaso con quien hablaba era...-

- **Nos hemos visto antes?** -volvio a preguntar pero este simplemente volvio a sonreir causandole temor al menor un menor que no demostraba mas alla de su corazón pero que el otro a sobras podia sentirlo-

- **todos los dias...  
**  
-menciono el contrario y dejo de sujetar el menton del japones con cuidado pero este no bajo la cabeza solo se quedo mirándolo fijamente…mirándolo como si así fuese a quitarle hasta el ultimo aliento de su miserable vida-

-**Hasta luego...** -volvio a hablar el ser de la oscuridad haciendo que el japones cubriera sus oidos negándose una y otra vez-

_" hola_ _  
le dig mi mismo  
acaso tu y yo antes nos vimos  
hasta lueg ti mismo ya ya ya ya no queda nada de nada"_

-Adios... suponia que ese hasta luego no es porque se fuera a ir, el japones dejo caer el arma el suelo fue entonces cuando el otro aprovecho de tomar sus manos ayudandolo a levantarse poco a poco y este cedia...cedia tal como muñeca rota-

-**Ya nunca podrias dejar de pensar en mi...**-menciono el espiritu oscuro de ojos carmesi-

- **nunca dejo de pensar en usted...**

la respuesta tan vacia y seca del japones parecio complacer al contrario quien tomo fuerte sus muñecas o lo obligo a besarlo... este solo se dejaba besar..sin corresponder, sin moverse smplemente dejandose mover tal como un trapo...que tipo de broma era esa?, no era gracioso..no es gracioso...-

**...**

_Insanity, no te paro de pensar  
psychopathy de nada me preocupare  
insanity , no termina la ilusión  
captivity donde no se puede huir_

Insanity, no te paro de pensar  
psychopathy de nada me preocupare  
insanity , no termina la ilusión  
captivity al igual que el dolor pesa...

-Poco a poco fueron retrocediendo entre los besos y las caricias que proporcionaba el mayor hasta hacerlo choca con un espejo es entonces cuando el mayor no dejo hablar al menor para nada acariciando sus mejillas lentamente este abrio sus ojos y susurro sin pensarlo mucho..ya sabia quien era esa persona frente a él...una broma? no..no lo era..una molestia,una basura..eso era lo que es lo que tiene al frente...lo que tiene al frente...ese maldito ser que esta al frente es...el mismo-

**-kuro...no**

Una vez dicha estas palabras rápidamente, el mayor cubrió la boca del menor con fuerza comenzando ambos a adentrarse dentro de aquel espejo...que mas que un objeto real..parecia ser un tipo de portal a otro mundo..no no era a otro mundo...era su mundo..su oscuridad estaba a punto caer en el beso de la muerte..en la eterna caida sin regreso..si antes habia tenido opciones de escapar...eso se acabo-

-Fue entonces que el oscuro sintio los sentimientos tristes del menor y abrio su boca comenzando a hablar finalmente buscando llevarlo más rapidamente...simplemente desaparecerlo..desparecer lo que alguna vez fue y es Honda Kiku-

_**"-hey dime bien de donde es que tu me conoces , hey tu eres especial para mi ven hacia mi...hey que hora es? que dia ? yo no lo se..hey es para bien olvidar lo que pasa"  
**_  
el menor lentamente fue cerrando sus ojos y el espejo..el frio espejo absorvia cada pedacito del menor queriendo desgfragmentarlo...especial para quien? para ti mismo?..no hay nadie mas?..que dia es?..que hora es?...ya no importa...dejarse caer es...dejare caer es ...la unica salida-

_Insanity no me paras de pensar  
psychopathy no hay preocupación en mi  
Insanity hay mucha oscuridad_

Insanity...  
...Insanity  
insanity...

__

-Esto es nuestra Insanity"- susurro el de ojos carmin pero todo se detuvo...todo se vio pintado de un color gris como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido...estaba por dejarse caer,dejar de soltar un suspiro, dejar de pensar, dejarse manejar realmente como un titere, sus ojos se abrieron con fuerza el mayor retrocedio y el espejo expulso al asiatico haciéndolo caer al suelo una vez más..claramente el de ojos carmesi se veia muy enfadado, pero el menor solo podia pensar...porque estaba solo...porque el mismo lo queria?..no...hay..hay demasiados recuerdos en su memoria..si solo pudiera salir, no...él va a salir de esto, va a corregir quien es...va a averiguarlo aunque deba...aunque sea el camino incorrecto es aquello que se elige-

-pronto la oscuridad comenzó a desvanecerse pero...no a aquel ser que solo tenia ira en sus ojos pero no se movia ni un poco cuando el menor comenzaba a levantarse irradiando un tipo de aura brillante...la oscuridad se fue...no el no sería "eso" que esta frente a él, un hombre que ni siquiera tiene honor y orgullo en si mismo..es eso lo que quería ser? en lo que queria convertirse?...claro que no- **... **-no sabia si sabia seguir viviendo, pero sabia mas que nada en el mundo que...las cosas no eran así, el no debia pensar si quiera en la opción de sumirse a la soledad fue entonces que comenzo a correr saliendo de la casa dejando a aquel ser solo...completamente solo, dejándolo atrás…esas eran las intenciones que dictaba el corazón del menor-

_Sanity ya no veo oscuridad_ _  
purity, dias eternos sin ti,  
sanity , debo salir de la nada  
sanity aun sigo con vida?_

- El fin?...realmente había acabado todo?, mientras el japonés salió en su búsqueda de un verdadero yo…de un verdadero significado de la luz y la vida...el ser de la oscuridad no desaparecía…Significaba que...aun había dudas en el corazón del menor…No solo dudas, odio, repugnancia incluso a sí mismo como al mundo por eso mientras el siguiera viviendo la vida del otro también se encendería como llama viva negra, se encargaría…se encargaría se cegar esa luz...de no volver a dejarlo tener una esperanza...de mostrarle el error que había cometido porque aquello no era una ilusión..Del juego de la luz y las sombras ya no se puede huir-

_Insanity, no te paro de pensar  
psychopathy de nada me preocupare  
insanity , no termina la ilusión  
captivity donde no se puede huir_

Insanity, no te paro de pensar  
psychopathy de nada me preocupare  
insanity , no termina la ilusión  
captivity al igual que el dolor pesa...

__  
-Fue entonces cuando la casa del japonés de la oscuridad comenzó lentamente primero a tomar el arma que el menor había tirado y poner el arma frente a su nariz, para que sus ojos pudiesen apreciarla por unos segundos…luego de eso salió de aquella casa llegando hasta la entrada de lo que ahora era un lugar sumido en la total oscuridad a causa del otro...que simplemente tenía un objetivo...matar a la luz...y acabar con su propia vida, sus vidas, él solo era una sombra de lo que realmente era el menor, la máscara que trae puesta nadie se la puede quitar más que él mismo, él se encarga de eso..él se encargara, sin dejar de ver hacia la dirección por la cual el otro había escapado unas suaves palabras que pudieron oírse ese día de sus fríos labios, fueron unas que el japonés que se había alejado dejara de correr y volteara a ver el lugar que recién había abandonado-

insanity...psychopathy, insanity, captivity...

…Porque ambos sabían más que nada…que aquello ese era solo el comienzo…


End file.
